500 Days of Delena
by dobrevhs
Summary: A series of one shots that make up 500 days of Damon and Elena and their unbreakable bond. There is no Stefan nor Klaus. They fall for each other instantly but things change when Elena discovers Damon's secret. Things become harder but when they finally move past it a new enemy comes into town and tries to separate the two.
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 386:**_

Elena and Damon sat in the living room at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena stood in front of the fireplace staring deeply into it. They were both silent, Damon was pouring two glasses of whiskey and Elena was trying to stop herself from remembering the events of the night, tears formed in her eyes as flashes of memories ran through her mind. Damon came up behind her and placed his hand on her arm but she shook it off and turned away.

"Elena..." He whispered. She didn't say a word, she continued to stare into the fire.

"Elena, listen to me, I had to do what I did, if I didn't she would have killed you straight away, this was the only way, we got rid of her and you're safe! Katherine wanted me to fight for you, when I didn't, she didn't have any moves against us, i'm sorry that that was the way I had to stop her but it was the only way, and we won!" He explained.

"We won?" Elena turned to face him, a look of disgust in her eye.

"She blinked. We won." He repeated and smiled.

"But what if she didn't?" Elena demanded.

"But she did." He took a step toward her and cupped her face in his hands but she batted them away.

"But what if she didn't?!" Elena shouted. Damon stood still, he shook his head and looked to the ground.

"I could have died, Damon! If you were one split second slower I would be dead right now!" She continued to shout at him, she took a few steps closer and looked into his eyes.

"I know you don't get it, but she's gone, we won!" He replied.

"And after everything that's all that mattered?" Their eye contact was deep but not like it usually was, it wasn't a look of complete and utter love, it was a look of hate, a look of disgust.

Damon didn't reply. He stood still for a moment. He turned around to walk away.

"I had to do it, Elena." He finally replied before starting to walk toward the stairs.

"Even if it meant losing me?" Elena shouted after him. Damon stopped walking. He shut his eyes and tilted his head toward the ground. A tear slid down Elena's cheek as she waited for him to answer. Damon turned his head to the side for a moment before slowly turning around, he still didn't say anything, he finally looked at her and caught a glimpse the look in her eyes.

"Elena..." He started.

"Take me home." Elena demanded.

"Elena, please." Damon pleaded.

"Fine, i'll walk." Elena scoffed before storming out and slamming the front door behind her. Elena stopped on the doorstep and pressed her back to the back of the door. She slid down onto her bottom and leant her head back on the door as she let out a loud cry. She ran her fingers through her hair and sobbed as tears ran down her face, she turned to the side, her face pressed against the door and she raised her hand to join it hoping that a miracle would occur and the door would transform into Damon, but it didn't, and she sat still, with her hand pressed against the door and tears streaming down her face. Damon stood on the other side of the door in front of the fireplace, he stood where she had previously and thought to himself for a moment before throwing his glass violently into the fire. He stood with his fists clenched and panted with anger before turning around to look at the door where Elena had just stormed out. Damon walked toward the door and reached out to turn the handle but stopped himself. He rested his forehead on the door and tears started running down his face. He slowly raised his hand and pressed it against the door wishing to feel the touch of his lover, not realizing that there was only a piece of wood between them.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

_**Day 1:**_

_Dear Diary, today will be different, it has to be, i will smile and it will be believable, I will no longer be the girl who lost her parents, I will start fresh, be someone new._

It was dark, i was cold, my head was buzzing and my vision blurry. I clenched my phone and laughed while struggling down the street.

I heard a voice come from behind me. "Katherine..?" Asked a tall dark, handsome man standing behind me. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone else he was talking to.

"No i'm uh, i'm Elena." I said with cautiously.

"Sorry, you just look, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon, Salvatore." He replied with a smile.

"Who's Katherine?" I asked curiously.

"Someone i used to know." He replied vaguely.

"No offense, Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here this late." I stayed my fair distance away from him.

"You're one to talk, you're out here all by yourself." He said sarcastically.

I laughed. "I was just on my way home from a party." I replied.

He looked me up and down. "I can tell." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled.

"It means you can't walk two meters without falling over." He mocked.

"Can too." I began to walk toward him but i tripped and landed in Damon's arms. Our eyes connected and he lifted me to stand up straight, my hands were holding his buff shoulders, clenching his leather jacket in my fists for support. He held my eye contact as my feet touched the ground again, i slowly took my hands off him but continued to stare deeply into his baby blue eyes.

"Nice catch." I finally said.

"Nice fall." He teased. "Is there a reason you drank so much? Other than to have a good time." He asked.

I hesitated. "I broke up with my boyfriend." I replied.

"Why? May I ask?" Damon questioned.

"He kept talking about having kids and getting married." I answered.

"And you don't want that?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." He replied.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I mocked.

He laughed. "Let's just say i've been around a long time, i've learnt a few things." He smirked.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that i want?" I flirted.

He took a step toward me. "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure and even a little danger."

I continued to smile as i realized that, this stranger, this man who didn't know me, just put into words what i've been feeling for the past couple of months of my life.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." He smirked.

"And how would i do that?" I replied.

"Call me."

"I'll consider it." I teased. "Shit look at the time, i need to get home."

"Need help?" He offered.

"I should be fine. Thanks anyway." I smiled and started to walk but tripped on a rock, luckily Damon caught me, again. He swept me off my feet and cradled me in his arms.

"I'll carry you home." He started walking toward the houses.

Damon had dropped me home, said goodbye, and given me his cellphone number. After i had a long, warm shower I sat on my bed and stared at my phone. I contemplated calling Damon. I thought it over for 10 minutes before picking up my phone and dialing in the number. It started ringing.

"Miss me already?" He answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"I had a feeling." He replied. "I was actually waiting for you to call so i would have your number and so i could ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"If you'll go out with me." He replied.

I smiled to myself. "Is that a question or?" I mocked.

"If you say yes it's a question, if you're answer is no then it's an order." He teased.

"Hmmm what if i don't want you?" I smirked.

"Don't torture me." He ordered. I laughed to myself. "Is that a yes?" He asked curiously.

"That is a definite yes." I answered.

"I'll pick you up at 8." He said.

"It's a date." I replied concluding the conversation. I hung up and squeezed my phone to my chest. I smiled and thought about the past hour in which i had met and agreed to go on a date with the one and only Damon Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 25

_**Day 25:**_

I rushed around the kitchen, i was dropping cutlery, pots were falling out of cupboards and danger hazards were everywhere. Damon was going to be here any second and i was trying to cook him lunch, although it wasn't turning out very well. I licked some tomato sauce off my finger and ran over to the stove to stop the pot of water from over flowing. As i grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the pasta sauce i heard the front door open and saw Damon walk in.

"You look like you're struggling there." He mocked.

I lifted up the knife in my hand and pointed it toward him. "You better watch it boy." I joked.

He raised his hands and took a step back. "I'll try behave myself." He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"I should be fine." I replied still chopping up an onion.

"Really? Because it looks like your pasta's on fire." He smirked and pointed toward the pot that was in flames on the stove.

"Shit!" I yelled and turned the flame down on the stove. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as my skin came in contact with the boiling pot. Damon grabbed my hand gently and placed a kiss on the affected area.

"Here, let me." He offered as he let go of my hand, removed my apron and started stirring the pasta. Damon put on the pink apron that had the words "desperate housewife" imprinted on it and continued working in the kitchen.

"You were born to wear that thing." I teased as i grabbed two champagne glasses out of the cupboard and poured us a drink.

"Just try to keep your hands to yourself ok lena?" He joked as he kissed me on the cheek. I sat on the couch and watched him cook, he knew what he was doing, he must have had a lot of practice, things were definitely going better than they were when i was the chef.

"You know i said i'd help, not cook the whole damn meal." He mocked as he noticed me lounging around.

"You're the one in the apron." I smirked.

"You should see me without it, or anything else." He turned around and winked at me.

"Keep it PG, Salvatore." I mocked.

"So when are you going to give me a tour of the house? I'd love to see your bedroom." He was still standing in the kitchen cooking and cleaning as he went.

"Oh i'm sure you would." I smiled.

"Ok lunch is ready." Damon said as he brought two bowls over to the table along with our champagne glasses. I took a bite and was in awe.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" I said as i shoved more food in my mouth.

Damon laughed at my animalistic behavior. "My mum taught me when i was little." He replied.

"She must be a good cook." I insisted.

"Yeah, she was." He looked away suddenly becoming cold.

"I'm sorry." I said as i realized why he had become so silent.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago." He squeezed my hand gently.

"I lost my parents too, last year when we were on vacation there was an animal attack and my parents were sadly the victims." I grew silent as well.

Damon looked at me and frowned. "Animal attack?" He asked.

"Yeah a mountain lion." I replied. Damon shook his head slightly and looked away.

"Enough of that, i think it's time for that tour." I smirked and pulled him up the stairs. "So this is the bathroom and Jeremy's room and then for the finale, this is my bedroom." I said seductively, pulling him inside. I stroked his face and kissed him.

"What happened to keeping it PG?" He mocked.

"Screw that." I said before kissing him again. Damon pulled away and looked me in the eyes. He held my eye contact for a moment before taking my hand in his.

"I love you, Elena." He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand tighter. The words rang in my mind. Damon loved me, he was in love with me, butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the sound of those words. He waited for my response and after not receiving one he went to turn away but i placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He placed his hand on my lower back, his touch was electrifying. I kissed him harder and took a few steps back before landing on my bed. Damons hands ran down my body, the feeling of his skin on mine made my body tingle, it was as if he was touching every single nerve in my body. I started unbuttoning his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his torso, feeling every single ab, every single muscle on his perfect, perfect figure. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began lifting it up before hearing a door close downstairs.

Damon and i looked up simultaneously.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Shit. That's my brother." I replied, pulling my shirt back down.

"Wha-" "You have to go!" I interrupted.

"But-" "Now!" I interrupted, again.

"Fine, but you better be coming over tonight still, we have unfinished business." He smirked.

"8pm, i'll be there." I kissed him on the lips before allowing him to climb out the window. I watched him make his way down the tree and look back at me and smile.

* * *

_Dear Diary, Damon is, Damon. I think i'm falling in love with him and i'm happy. I'm on my way to see him now, he told me he loved me, that's when i kissed him, and now it's my turn to tell him how i feel._

* * *

I walked up the driveway to the Salvatore boarding house. I reached the large door and knocked on the wooden surface. The door swung open and a half naked Damon stood on the other side.

"Lose your shirt?" I asked sarcastically.

"Left it in your bed." He mocked and kissed me.

Damon led me inside and into the living room. The fire was burning and i sat on the couch in front of it. Damon poured us each a glass of whiskey. Damon sat beside me and we shared glances before taking a sip in unison.

"Damon, about what you said earlier." I started.

"That, yeah we don't have to talk about that." He replied.

"Yes we do, Damon i-" Both of our heads turned around as the front door slammed shut.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. We both stood up as we heard the floorboards creak. I held onto Damons back as we walked toward the noise. There was a woosh sound and we turned toward it.

"Elena stay close." Damon said as the sound continued.

"Damon!" I shouted at the sight of a figure in the shadows behind us. The figure started moving toward us and then in a flash he was speeding toward us, but Damon was quicker, he pushed the man back into the wall with such strength that no _human_ man should have. I gasped as the man sped at Damon but Damon slammed him on his back.

"Oh my God!" I shouted as Damon lifted what seemed to be a wooden stake into the air and stabbed it into the mans heart. I covered my mouth with my hands and watched the mans skin turn grey and veins pop out. Damon stayed kneeling on the floor, his back facing me.

"Damon! What was that?! What just happened?! Who was that?! How did you do that?! Damon look at me!" I demanded. Damon hesitated. He stayed still for a moment before slowly turning to face me. I gasped and took several steps backwards when i saw his face. You could see his veins popping out of his skin under his eyes, blood circulating through them, his eyes were bloodshot red and his facial expression cold. But the most terrifying thing were the small, pointy, fangs that were suddenly exposed.

"What are you?!" I shouted at him. He didn't reply.

Damon stood up and walked toward me. "Elena, I-" "No! Stay away from me!" I yelled and backed away toward the door.

"Elena, please!" He yelled after me. I began running backwards, keeping an eye on him. I turned around to see where i was going but almost tripped over when Damon suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Elena, let me explain!" He insisted. Damon reached out for me arm but i ran around him.

"There is nothing to explain! There is nothing here! This never happened, you and i, never happened!" I yelled at him before turning away again to run to the door. My hand clenched the door handle.

"Elena, you have to understand!" He continued.

I swung around to face him. "No! You don't tell me, what i have to do!" I shouted at him before struggling with the door handle. He walked towards me again. I finally got the door open.

"I said stay away from me! Forever, stay away from me, forever!" I pushed him away and ran for my car, i ran like hell, faster than i ever had before.I started to find breathing hard when it became mixed with loud sobbing. I slowed down, struggling as i reached my car, tears streaming down my face, my heart beating faster than ever. I opened my car door and slammed it shut behind me. I sat still for a moment before running my fingers through my hair. I let out a loud cry and leant my head on the steering wheel. My world had crashed around me and the only thing in my mind was the _vampire_ that i had loved.


End file.
